dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 93
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Dr. Gargan / Garg the Destroyer ** "First Assistant Emperor of Earth" ** about 100 gunmen Locations: * Atomic Development Center * * City of Bencor * City of Trambor * Ancient Castle in Central 's Mountains Items: * Gargan's Super Atomic Beam rifle * Lead-Clay Dust Vehicles: * six Blackhawk s * six radio-controlled decoy s * Blackhawk Hydrogen Balloon | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "The Love Potion" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Chop-Chop Other Characters: * Su Ling * Mai San * pharmacist Locations: * Chinatown Items: * Love Potion (ineffective) | Writer3_1 = Dick Wood | Penciler3_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker3_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Floating Fortress | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Locations: * Mid- ** Sirena's Floating Fortress * Items: * Sirena's Ship-Magnetizing Device * BK Interceptor Rockets Vehicles: * Sirena's Floating Fortress * Blackhawk Freighter | Writer5_1 = Dick Wood | Penciler5_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker5_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Breaking Through the Time Barrier | Synopsis5 = On Blackhawk Island, the Blackhawks launch themselves into orbit in an experimental rocketship at 3000 mph. Something goes wrong, and they break the Time Barrier. They arrive in northern New York state, at the time of the Siege of Fort Ticonderoga, and get into a fight with some of the many Hessian soldiers present. They encounter some American troops, and essentially bully their way into the fort, for a talk with the commander. The team tries to warn the fort's commanding general about the outcome of the coming battle, but he doesn't believe them, and orders them locked up in the stockade. They escape and hide in the forest. When the Americans are driven from the fort, and Baron Riedsel's troops pursue them, the Blackhawks use their belt radios to play some tricks on the Hessians, but soon it comes down to an actual shoot-out, and the numbers are heavily against them. At a blacksmith shop, they rig up a makeshift gatling gun, and fight a delaying action, to enable General St. Clair to regroup his army. While the main fighting goes on, the Blackhawks tap pine sap out of the local forest to distill into alcohol, which they use to re-fuel their rocketship. Eventually they are able to re-launch it, and fly it back to Blackhawk Island in 1955. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** 7000 British troops * * ** 3000 Hessian troops Other Characters: * ** 2500 American troops Locations: * , 1955 * , , 1777 * Hubbardton, , 1777 Vehicles: * Blackhawk Experimental Rocket Ship | Notes = * The Floating Fortress was originally designed by the Blackhawks, but was built by, or for, Sirena, from a stolen set of Blackhawk plans. It was modified to feature a unique device, capable of magnetically seizing control of ships within a 100-mile radius, which also silenced short-wave radio transmissions. ** Sirena's Communist underlings addressed her as "Your Highness". She is believed to have martyred herself in the cause of Communism. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: "Origin of the Blackhawks" (text article). ** It re-establishes that Blackhawk and Stanislaus served with the Polish Air Force as of 1 September 1939. Blackhawk is American, with no revealed civilian name. Stanislaus is a brilliant student from the University of Warsaw, with no revealed last name. ** It makes no mention of Baker or Boris or Zeg. ** Hendrikson (with no "c") was a concentration camp escapee, with no revealed nationality, or first name. ** Olaf was Swedish and had fought with the Finnish Army against the Soviet Army. ** The first six Blackhawks bought six planes, in a neutral country. It doesn't say whether these planes were the Grumman XF5F Skyrockets. This doesn't contradict , but in that issue the team was flying semi-obsolete Brewster Buffaloes and Bell Airacobras. ** In that same country they met Chop Chop, a refugee from China. This contradicts , in which they met Chop Chop on Blackhawk Island. ** It mentions only two sites for Blackhawk Island, the Atlantic site used during WWII, and the Pacific site used post-V.E.-Day. The team has been based on that island, as of 1955, "for over six years". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = Blackhawk #63 }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances